Home
by swinglifeawayxx
Summary: Nick left for tour on bad terms with the love of his life. This is a oneshot songfic from his point of view about getting home and fixing it. NILEY. Includes Niley fluff and brother moments.


Home

_swinglifeawayxx_

**Summary: **Nick left for tour on bad terms with the love of his life. This is a oneshot songfic from his point of view about getting home and fixing it. NILEY.

**A/N:** Okay, everyone. First off, I'd like to give an enormous thank you to everyone who reviewed my first Niley! It got 200-some hits in the first four days, and eleven reviews! Please review and tell me what you think about this one, and if you have any requests for oneshots or multichapters, just message me or put it in a review. 

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own anything. I am a lowly teenager.

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

Nick POV

I stared out the window of the tour bus, into the dark night. We finally had a break from the tour and we were on our way back to Malibu.

Back to Miley.

God, I missed her. Her contagious smile, her gorgeous laugh, her deep, never-ending eyes. The way she felt in my arms. The softness of her lips. I missed the excitement that radiated from her when she performed. I missed how much she loved her friends and family. Most of all, I missed just being near her. I needed her.

I couldn't call to talk to her; she probably wouldn't pick up once she saw that it was me calling. Why? Because I am the biggest asshole ever to walk this Earth. Thanks to me, we had been unofficially "on hold" for the past two months. It was just before we'd left for the "When You Look Me in the Eyes" tour:

_Flashback_

_I didn't want to say goodbye to her, but we were leaving in less than an hour, so I needed to. I knocked on her front door; her dad opened it._

_"Hey, sir," I said. "I'm here to see Miley." _

_"Go on upstairs, then," he said warmly, welcoming me inside._

_Muttering a quick thanks, I walked up the familiar staircase, making my way down the hall to her bedroom. I stopped outside it and stared at the door for a moment, trying to prolong the inevitable. I took a deep breath and slowly raised my hand to knock softly on the wood. I heard a "one second!" and some shuffling, before the door was flung open._

_The smile immediately dropped from her face as she registered why I was standing at her door. She silently stepped aside and allowed me to enter her room. I went a few feet in and turned toward her, watching her close the door. She walked over to me and whispered "hi," before wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, murmuring a hello. We stood there for a few minutes, just being together._

_"I don't want you to leave," Miley muttered into my shoulder. I could hear the catch in her voice. _

_"I know," I whispered, stroking her hair softly. "I wish I didn't have to leave you here."_

_"I'll miss you, Nick," she whispered, a sob threatening to rip itself from her throat._

_"I'll miss you too, Miley." I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that burned in them. I felt her body shaking as she sobbed silently._

_"I'll be back in two months," I reminded her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be right here in sixty days."_

_"Two months is a long time."_

_I didn't know what to say to that, so I just held her as close as I possibly could, knowing it would be the last time I'd be able to for a while._

_My phone vibrated in my pocket and her grip on me intensified. We both knew what that meant. I sighed heavily and pulled back, pulling my phone out to read the message. It was from Joe._

_'I'm sorry, Nick, but you need to come home. We're leaving.'_

_"I have to go, Mi," I said softly, looking up from my phone. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. She nodded._

_"I know."_

_She took a few steps so she was right in front of me, and she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against mine. I snaked one arm around her waist and slid one hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss. I needed to implant it in my memory. I needed to be able to remember what it felt like._

_She pulled back when air was necessary and I raised my hand to wipe away her tears._

_"Nick, I-I," she stuttered. "I need to t-tell you s-something."_

_"What is it?" I asked, concerned._

_"I, well," She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "I l-love you."_

_My hands dropped from her waist and neck and I pulled away from her._

_"I have to go," I heard myself mutter, and before I knew it, I was running down the stairs and out the front door._

_End Flashback_

_**Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**_

I still don't know why I ran that day. All I know is that it's the stupidest thing I have EVER done in my entire life.

I was broken out of my reverie by Kevin, who was calling my name. I turned from the window to face him. He and Joe were both standing in front of me, looking at me oddly. Joe broke the silence.

"Still thinking about her?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I miss her so much that it hurts."

Kevin and Joe exchanged a look.

"Maybe," Kevin said slowly, gently. "Maybe that means you love her, Nick."

"I know I do," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "I've known I love her for a long time. I really just need to make things right between us." Kevin and Joe were the only ones who knew what had happened. I knew they both regularly talked to Miley.

Joe kneeled in front of me and ruffled my hair.

"We'll be home soon, Frobro."

I just turned to stare out the window again, shoving my headphones into my ears.

**_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._**

"Jerry!" I called. By now I was pacing.

"Yeah?" he yelled back from the driver's seat.

"How much longer?"

"About two hours."

"Thanks."

I clutched my ipod tightly in my hands, clenching my teeth. I _needed_ to be with her. I can't help but think that I don't deserve her. I left without a word. She deserves way more than a coward like me.

What if she didn't love me anymore? What if she had moved on when I left? What if she thought _I _had moved on?

I stalked over to Kevin.

"You need to tell me, Kev," I pleaded. "Does she have a new boyfriend?"

He sighed and put down his book, running a hand over his face. I knew he didn't want to betray her trust, but I was his baby brother, and I was hurting.

"No," he eventually said. I almost jumped with joy.

"Does she still love me? Ever ask about me?"

"Nick," he sighed frustratedly. "I shouldn't – _can't­_ – tell you. She wouldn't want me to."

"Please," I muttered brokenly. "_Please._"

"She misses you," he said carefully, not meeting my eyes.

"Aw hell," a voice piped in. Kevin and I turned to face Joe. "She asks how you are every time I talk to her!"

My heart leapt.

"So she still cares about me?" I asked urgently, scrambling over to Joe. He chuckled slightly.

"I'd say so."

"YES!" I yelled, punching a fist into the air.

"It won't be that easy, Nick," Kevin said flatly, effectively stopping my celebration.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you hurt her very badly. You can't expect her to just forgive and forget," he replied. "She was really, _really_ upset."

"I know, Kev," I said sincerely. "But I have to try."

"Besides," Joe said, grinning slightly. "Who can resist our little Nicky-Wicky-Bear?"

**_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old_**

I hated seeing all the faces of screaming girls at our concerts and not being able to see hers.

It scares me, how dependent I am on her. Should I really feel like this, at age fifteen, after only five months?

**_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._**

I wanted all the fame, the success, the money, the chance to play my music…EVERYTHING. But it's not as wonderful as it all seems. It keeps you from the ones you love. Not just Miley…I miss being able to see my aunts and uncles, my cousins, my grandparents. I miss being able to sleep in my own bed, and I definitely miss my music room back home where I write.

Our parents can't always be with us, and neither could little Frankster. I'm extremely lucky to have Kev and Mr. DJ Danger as constants, though. I don't know what I'd do without them.

I am lucky…SO LUCKY… but at the moment, I don't feel lucky at all.

Suddenly, the bus came to a halt. I leapt up.

"Jer," I yelled. "What's going on?"

"We're back at the studio!" he yelled back.

Joe, Kevin and I all scrambled up and grabbed our pre-packed bags and guitars, running to the front of the bus. They were anxious to get home; I was anxious to get to her.

We ran off the bus, yelling goodbye to Jerry, straight into the arms of our mom.

"Boys!" she cried, enveloping the three of us in a tight hug.

"MOMMY!" Joe shouted, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I missed you too, Sweet Pea," she cooed, kissing his cheek. Kevin stepped up to her next, leaning down to kiss her cheek sweetly. "Hey, Kev," Mom said tearfully. I smiled and walked over to her, hugging her.

"Hi, Mom," I grinned as she pulled back to look at the three of us.

"You boys look so thin," she fretted, tears still glistening in her eyes. We all rolled our eyes; that was Mom for you.

After more hugs, we loaded our bags into the car and began the twenty minute drive back home.

Now that hellos were over, I was beginning to grow impatient again. I wanted to see the possible love of my life, dammit! Joe and Kevin could tell I was restless; they kept shooting me sympathetic glances. I occasionally shot them back. I knew Kevin couldn't wait to see Sarah and Joe couldn't wait to see Lilly.

When we finally pulled onto our street, I was nearly tearing my hair out. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out, running to give my dad and Frankie, who were coming down the driveway, hugs, and then turning back around, yelling, Going to talk to Miley!"

Despite my parents' protests I dashed down the driveway to the sidewalk, turning right and sprinting the few blocks to her house. Her house. Finally, I was so close, so near to her. My heart was pounding in my chest, my knees were shaking; I felt like I was about to ask her out on our first date all over again. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the time: 10:23 PM.

At that moment, I didn't care that it was nearly ten-thirty at night. She would be awake. She always went to sleep late. Just another thing that I loved about her.

I slowed to a stop in front of her house, breathing heavily. This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for for two long months. I rushed up the drive and ran up onto her front porch. I slowly walked the few steps to her front door and took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. I reached out and rang the doorbell.

**_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._**

While I was trying to gather my thoughts, the door swung open to reveal a pajama-clad Miley. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw me standing on her doorstep. She was still as gorgeous as ever. My eyes took her in almost frantically.

"Nick?" she gaped. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't help myself, I hadn't planned to, but it all came out in three simple words,

"I need you."

Way to be blunt, Nick.

Miley immediately stiffened, her blue-green eyes hardening.

"No you don't," she spat at me. "You made that perfectly clear two months ago." The words stung me, and my heart wrenched as I realized she was trying not to cry. I took a deep breath and reached out to take her hands in my own. She tried to pull away, but I held firm. I looked her right in the eyes, and she stared back fiercely.

"Do you know how terrifying it is to need someone that much?" I murmured intensely. "To need to see them that badly?" Her perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was scared," I said simply.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I love you."

I pulled her to me, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her mouth up to mine. And as I felt her melt into me, felt her fingers wind themselves into my dark curls, felt her soft lips against my own, I knew I was home.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please, please, please let me know what you thought of it! Review!


End file.
